Three dimensional (3D) imaging finds its application in a wide range of areas such as medical imaging, robotics, gesture recognition, face or body scanning for garment fitting, and so on. Compared with 2D imaging, 3D images contain depth information, which is useful for observing artifacts and structures in 3D, detecting structural defects, or evaluating goods without physical presence.
Mobile phones nowadays are usually equipped with high resolution cameras. Currently only 2D images can be taken by these cameras. As the mobile phone is a device that most people find comfortable to carry around, it is therefore desired to have a mobile phone equipped with a system for three dimensional imaging, by which a user can conveniently take high resolution 3D images that contain the depth information.